Amalethea: A New Alpha
by StockingStuffer
Summary: There is a new Alpha in town but she isn't part of the Alpha Pack, is she to be trusted? Stiles/OC. Rating M, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

English class was rowdy since it was still the first week back. A staff member opened the door and led in a girl, a beautiful girl, who was pale with large blue eyes and hair that resembled a fire truck. She sported a Blue Hydrangea print dress that ran down to her knees and was strapless with a plunged neckline that showed off even more of her pale skin with a leather jacket and black pumps to finish the look. She took off her sunglasses and looked around the room.

"Class, this is Amalethea Conall, a transfer from France. Help her out." The staff member announced, walking out of the classroom.

Amalethea looked around the room once more, searching for an empty seat. The teacher, a beautiful woman, directed her to seat behind a boy with dark hair. Amalethea began to walk to the seat that she had been told to sit in when she walked by the boy, she caught a whiff of him and he apparently had caught a whiff of her as well because he turned around to her and introduced himself.

"Hi. I'm Scott." He said, extending his hand.

She took it and let her eyes flash red. "And, my name was announced so you already know who I am."

He looked slightly frightened but let his eyes flash golden at her. "So, you're an alpha?"

The boy to her right turned to them. "Great. Another one is enrolled, how many is he going to send here?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked, eyeing the boy.

"The Alpha Pack, you're part of Deucalion's pack, right?" The boy asked her.

"No, I am not. But, you're not a werewolf, are you? So how is it that you're aware of what we're even discussing? Also, it's quite rude not to introduce one's self." Amalethea said back to him, smiling.

"That is Stiles. And, if you aren't part of Deucalion's pack, then who are you?" Scott asked her.

"Did you not hear the staff member? I'm from France. I'm from Aix-en-Provence. I'm an alpha because my mother killed my entire family so I had to kill her. I know about your little situation and I know who you are, Scott McCall. I came here because I heard that Peter Hale was killed." Amalethea said to them, in a slightly rude manner.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to-"Stiles started.

"Save it. You didn't offend me; it was something that happened a long time ago. "Artemis told him. She dug through her purse and pulled out a phone, she handed it to Scott. "I want both of your numbers and you may have mine as well, just in case. If you'd like to speak or know why I am here then you can call me and arrange something but for now, I have another class to get to." Amalethea smiled at them after receiving her phone back before standing up just as the bell began to ring.

She began to walk out of the room when she caught the scent of yet another wolf; she turned and saw two twins staring at her, their eyes flashed red. She continued out of the room.

(Time skip)

Amalethea was in her last class, which was gym. She had never enjoyed gym much, too many people staring and changing clothes more than once was just ridiculous. She was in the locker room and zipped up the side of her dress when her phone began to buzz. It was a text and from Stiles rather than Scott which read "We'd like to talk to you, can you meet at Scott's work around eight? It's the vet's office." She responded with a yes and slid on her jacket. She walked out of the school and to her tan 1995 Jeep Wrangler Rio Grande Edition and drove to her home.

(Time Skip)

Amalethea pulled into the parking lot of the vet's office, seeing Stiles leaning against his own Jeep and Scott locking the door. She shut off her car and took a deep breath and stepped out and walked over to Stiles.

"Nice Jeep, 95'?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, it is. Thanks. I like the blue on yours." She smiled back.

Scott approached them and asked "So, if you aren't part of the Alpha pack then why are you in Beacon Hills?"

"I'm here because I heard that Peter Hale was dead and that his nephew was now an Alpha." Amalethea replied.

"Well, he was dead." Scott said.

"What do you mean was?" Amalethea asked.

"I mean he was but now he's back, it's pretty complicated but anyways, you're an Alpha through force and you're here because you heard that Peter was dead?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, that's what I've said. Quite a few times actually. I'm here because of that and because I heard that the new alpha is making werewolves out of insecure teenagers and I was worried about that slightly. I also came because being the only werewolf in town is pretty lonely." Amalethea told them.

"Well, if you're going to be around and aren't part of the Alpha pack then might as well consider you an ally." Scott smiled and held out his hand.

Artemis shook it firmly and smiled back.

"Well, if you aren't busy or anything. Scott and I are going to a party, if you wanna come." Stiles said.

"Uhm, yeah, okay, sure I'll go. My Jeep or yours?" Amalethea asked him.

"Depends on if you'll let me drive or not." Stiles smiled at her.

"Not a chance. We'll take yours." She said.

(Time Skip)

As soon as they arrived at the party, Stile's "friend" was kissing him. Amalethea wondered around in search of a drink. They had really terrible hard liquor and terrible wine was picked out. She was told this girl had an entire cellar of wine. She decided to search for some and as she walked down the steps, she heard people. She stopped and listened, it was just Stiles and that girl. It slightly bothered her because he was pretty cute but she crept slowly to a wall and looked around for a minute until finding a bottle of 1964 Henri Jayer Richebourg Grand Cru which usually retailed for somewhere around $10,000. She made her way back up the steps and found Scott. She popped the top off the wine and offered him a sip. He declined at first but watched her take a large drink of it.

"Are you sure? This is one of the best French wines." Amalethea asked him.

"Eh. Why not?" Scott replied, taking it from her and having a sip.

"I have to use the restroom so wait here a minute." Amalethea told him, heading upstairs in search of a restroom. She started to walk up the steps but then heard screams from the cellar, she turned and went down the stairs and into the cellar where she found Stile's standing and calling for Heather. There was a mix of wine and blood covering the floor. Then the smell of something else hit her, she looked at Stiles' feet and he was barefoot walking on glass. She walked closer to him and pulled him back and away from the glass.

"Call the police and sit down so I can get this glass out of your feet." Amalethea demanded.

Stiles sat down on the bottom stair and pulled out his cellphone while Amalethea began to pull the glass from his feet.

"Stiles, this is going to probably hurt because of how deep some of these pieces are so I'm sorry." She warned as she began to pull out a larger piece of glass. She saw him wince and figured she should hurry and remove each piece quickly; she began to rip the pieces from his skin and was done with both feet in a matter of minutes. She placed a hand against both feet and concentrated.

"You can stand up now, you should be fine. Go to a bathroom and wash your feet off." She commanded.

(Time skip)

They pulled up to at the vet's office so Amalethea could retrieve her vehicle.

"Give me a minute, Scott. I'm going to walk her to her car." Stiles stated.

They began to walk towards her car and when they got there, she opened the doors and told him to get in. He slid into the passenger's seat.

"So, what the hell did you do to my feet?" Stiles asked her.

"I healed them. Werewolves have the power to help ease the pain-" Amalethea started.

"I know that werewolves can do that. I meant how the hell did you completely make the wounds heal?" Stiles asked her.

"Do you know what my name means?" Amalethea asked him.

"I know it's Greek, right?" Stiles said.

"My name is Amalethea, A-mal-the-a. It is Greek, it is derived from the word 'malthasso' which means to soothe. That's what I do, I was born as werewolf and I've always been able to heal people. I don't know why, no one ever knew why." She explained to him.

"Oh, well, thank you. I'm going to take Scott home; maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, maybe you will." Amalethea smiled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Amalethea sat in silence in her living room when her phone began to vibrate. She picked it up and it was a number not programmed into her phone, she it ignore and not even a minute later the same number was calling her again. She decided to answer it this time and someone was speaking before she could even say hello.

"Hello, Amalethea? My name is Isaac, Stiles and Scott want you to meet us at the vet's office as soon as you can." The stranger on the other side of the phone told her.

"I'm getting dressed and I'll be there as soon as I can." She replied, hanging up and going to her bedroom. She stripped out of her pajamas, putting on a pair of straight leg jeans, a black tee-shirt and then grabbing her leather jacket she left the room and threw on a pair of red pumps as she left her home.

(Time Skip)

She arrived at the vet's office to see Scott and Stiles with two other males standing in the parking lot, apparently waiting for her. She turned off her Jeep and walked over to them.

"So, what exactly is it that you need my help with?" Amalethea asked them.

She then hears the jingle of the bell from the door to the vet's being opened; she turns to see a quite familiar face.

"Deaton?" She asked.

"Amalethea Conall, Scott told me you were living here now." The veterinarian said. "We would like your help because I plan on helping Isaac go into a trance like state in order to find the other two members of Derek's pack. So if you all would come inside, please."

They all went inside and Deaton had Scott and Derek begin to empty bag of ice into water.

"So, how slow does his heart rate have to be?" Scott asked.

"Very slow." Deaton answered.

"How slow is very slow?" Derek asked.

"Nearly dead." Deaton responded.

"It's safe though, right?" Isaac asked.

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" Deaton asked.

"No, not really." Isaac responded, standing up away from the ice bath.

"So, what exactly is it that you need my help with?" Amalethea asked. "Because it seems to me that you've got this under control."

"Actually, I'd like for you to help hold him and I'd also like for you to be the one to speak to him unless you somehow are no longer capable of those fantastic healing abilities that you possessed when you were a child." Deaton told her.

"No, I am still quite capable. Isaac, are you sure that you want to do this?" Amalethea asked.

"If it feels too risky, you don't have to do this. " Derek told him.

Isaac removed his shirt and took a deep breath. He stepped into the ice bath, taking deep breaths as he set down. Amalethea nodded and then Derek and Scott pushed him all the way under. Isaac rose up and began to struggle to get out. Stiles grabbed his legs, trying to help hold him.

"Hold him." Deaton commanded.

"We're trying!" Derek yelled back.

Amalethea walked over and placed a hand on Isaac's chest, she shoved him back under and after a few seconds, he completely stopped struggling. Everyone let go and he rose up.

"Isaac, can you hear me?" Amalethea asked.

"Yes, I can hear you." Isaac responded.

"This is Amalethea, is it alright if I ask you a few questions?" Amalethea asked yet another question.

"Yes." Isaac responded.

"What are you missing pack member's names?" She whispered to Derek.

"Erica and Boyd." Derek said back.

"I want to ask you about the night that you found Erica and Boyd. I want you to remember it as detailed as you possibly can as if you're actually there again." Amalethea told Isaac.

"No, I don't want to do that." Isaac whimpered. He began to struggle slightly and said it twice more.

"Isaac, I need you to." Amalethea started, placing a hand on his shoulder. He calmed instantly. "I need you to tell me exactly what you see."

"I'm walking up some stairs, I can hear Boyd talking. He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises." Isaac responded.

"Is he speaking to Erica?" Amalethea asked.

"I think so, I'm can't see her, I can't see either of them." Isaac responded.

"Do you hear anything else?" Amalethea asked.

"He's worried, worried about what they'll do during the full moon, worried that they're going to hurt each other." Isaac said.

"I need you to find them Isaac, right now. What kind of room is it, is there some kind of marker or number on a door or a sign?" Amalethea asked.

Isaac sat straight up after gasping. He began to freak out and kept repeating that "they were here".

"Isaac, I need you to calm down." Amalethea stated.

He started to thrash slightly and mumble.

"This isn't working. Isaac, where are you?" Derek asked sternly and then began to yell, while still holding him down.

"Derek, let him go, you could send him into shock." Deaton said.

"Isaac, what did you see?" Derek yelled.

"A vault! A vault." Isaac yelled. "They dragged me into a room, there's a body, it's Erica!"

Isaac sat up.

"I saw it, I saw the name." He said.

He got out of the ice bath as Deaton covered him with a towel.

"It's, uh, Beacon Hills First National Bank. It's an abandoned bank and they're keeping them locked inside the vault." Isaac told them.

"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?" Stiles asked.

"No." Isaac said.

"You said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room and there was a body in it." Stiles told him.

"What body?" Isaac asked.

"Erica. You said it was Erica." Stiles told him.

(Time Skip)

"She isn't dead!" Derek said trying not to yell.

"Derek, he said 'There's a dead body. It's Erica.', doesn't give us much room for interpretation." Stiles said.

"Then, who was in the vault with Boyd?" Derek asked.

"Someone else, obviously." Stiles said.

"Maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle." Scott said then turned to Isaac. "The one that saved you?"

"No, she wasn't like us. Whoever was in the vault with Boyd was." Isaac told them.

"What if that's how Erica died? What if they pit them against each other during the full moon to see which one survives? It's like werewolf thunder dome." Stiles asked.

"Then we get them out tonight." Derek said.

"Derek, be smart about this. You can't just go storming in." Deaton said.

"If Isaac got in then so can we." Derek told him.

"He didn't through a vault door." Deaton countered.

"We need a plan." Scott said.

"How are we going to come up with a plan to break into a vault in less than 24 hours?" Derek asked.

"I think someone already did. Beacon Hills First National closes doors three months after vault robbery. Doesn't say here how it was robbed but it probably won't take long to find out." Stiles told them.

"How long?" Derek asked.

"It's the internet, Derek. Minutes." Stiles said.

(Time Skip)

Amalethea had offered to help them find the answer to that question, expecting it to only take a few hours but it apparently took all night because she was currently asleep in Stile's bed. She turned over at the sound of the door opening.

"Boys?" She heard a man asked and assumed it was Stile's father. "And, girl? Hey. It's time to wake up."

She snuggled further under the covers and fell back asleep instantly only to be woken up a few minutes later by Stiles pulling his feet off the bed. Apparently they had slept together. She rose up while Scott and Stiles were speaking and pushed her hair back and out of her face. Stiles ran out of the room, yelling after his Dad.

"I'll see you at school, Scott. I need to go home and shower." She said as she walked out the door.

She walked past Stiles and his father.

"Good morning. I'll see you at school. Have a nice day, Mr. Stilinski." She smiled as she walked out the door and climbed into her Jeep. She drove to her home which was surprisingly not very far away from Stile's house. She went into her home and showered, she got out and slid on a dark green dovetail dress, she grabbed her jacket and slid on some dark green pumps as she walked out the door. She arrived before Stiles and Scott. They pulled up about ten minutes later. She exited her Jeep and walked over to them. They both got out and they all began to walk.

"Alright, so we meet at Derek's at five to go over the plan but we don't do anything until dark." Scott said.

"I'd like to help as well if that's alright with Derek and you as well." Amalethea told him.

"I'll talk to him about it." Scott said then smiled.

"So, what do we do in the mean time?" Stiles asked.

"Well, right now we've got English." Scott replied.

(Time Skip)

Derek had said yes to her coming but not to her going along with him and Scott as he was afraid it would make it more difficult because Boyd does not know her and would probably assume she was part of the Alpha pack. They decided that taking Stile's Jeep was a better idea than taking two different vehicles. They walked into Derek's and Stiles laid a blue print of the building out on to a table. Amalethea noticed a man on the steps and he apparently had noticed her as well.

"Conall? Amalethea, how nice it is to see you again." The man said standing.

"Peter Hale, hello." She said back. "I heard that you were dead but then our friends here told me that you were but that now you weren't. How did you manage that one?"

"Very carefully." Peter said, smiling back.

She then heard Stiles gasp in pain; she turned and saw that Derek had apparently punched him in the hand.

"I'll get through the wall." Derek told them. "Who's coming down with me?"

"I would if I wouldn't have one of your pack members try to tear me into small bite sized pieces." Amalethea told him.

"Don't look at me, I'm not up to fighting speed yet and honestly, with Isaac out of commission you aren't looking at very good odds for yourself." Peter said.

"So, I'm just supposed to let them die?" Derek asked.

"One of them is already dead." Peter said.

"We don't know that." Derek retaliated.

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of Alphas. All of them killers and if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd are sweet kids, they're going to be missed." Peter said.

"Can someone kill him again please?" Stiles asked.

"Derek, seriously?" Peter asked. "Not worth the risk."

"What about you?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, if you want me to come." Stiles said.

"Not you." Derek told him.

"Scott." Stiles nodded.

"I don't know about Erica but if Boyd's still alive, we have to do something." Scott said. "We have to try."

Amalethea felt Peter inhale deeply next to her.

"Alright." Derek said.

"But, who's the other girl?" Scott asked. "The one locked in there with Boyd."

(Time Skip)

Amalethea decided to stay behind and she stood against the desk while Stiles looked out the window.

"I can't take waiting around like this. It's nerve wracking." Stiles said. "My nerves are wracked, they're severely wracked."

"I could beat you unconscious and wake you when it's over." Peter said from the couch.

Amalethea walked over to Stiles and placed a hand on his back, she felt his muscles tense slightly and then complexly relax.

"Thank you." He smiled at her. "Do you think Erica is really dead?"

"Do you think I really care?" Peter asked.

"I don't understand the bank though. Okay, like, why wouldn't they chain them up in some underground lair or something? They're an Alpha pack right so shouldn't they have a lair?" Stiles asked.

"They're werewolves not Bond villains." Peter replied.

"Wait a sec, wait a sec, maybe they're living there. You know? Like maybe the bank vault reminds them of their little wolf dens." Stiles said.

Amalethea stifled a laugh.

"Wolf dens?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, wolf dens. Where do you live?" Stiles asked.

"In an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods." Peter replied.

"Whoa, really?" Stiles asked.

"No, you idiot. I have an apartment downtown." Peter responded.

"Still, that just proves that there's something up with the bank." Stiles said. "And, why wait around for the full moon? Why not just kill them whenever they want to?"

"Maybe they think it's poetic." Peter responded.

"They've already had three full moons to be poetic." Stiles said.

"And, here you've only had one full hour to be so anno-." Peter started.

"What? No, finish what you were saying. I'm anno-. What were you going to say?" Stiles said.

"What are the walls made of?" Peter said, sitting up.

"I dunno, like wood." Stiles said looking up.

"No, no, the vault. The walls, what are they made out of?" Peter said walking towards the papers on the table.

"Where would it say that? The materials, the type of stone?" Peter asked.

Amalethea pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket and searched the internet for a moment.

"The walls of the bank vault are made of a mineral that scatters the moonlight, meaning Boyd and the other trapped werewolf have been starved of the full moon for months." Amalethea told them.

"Get on the phone, call them now." Peter told Stiles.

The phone rings through the silence of the room and then it stopped as Scott answered.

"Scott! Scott, no, listen to me. Okay, look, you've gotta get out of there. Look, the walls of the vault are mad with a mineral called _actinolite, it scatters the moonlight. Look, it keeps the moonlight out; they haven't felt the full moon in month." Stiles explained. _

"Think of it like the gladiators in the Roman coliseum. They used to starve the lions for three days making them more vicious and out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it." Peter said.

"Scott, they'll be strong." Stiles said.

"More savage, more blood thirsty, Scott, they're the lions." Peter explained.

They heard a growl then Scott hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stiles, I need you to go home or stay here. I'll find them and help." Amalethea told him and began to walk away.

"You can't. If Deucalion finds an Alpha that isn't part of his pack, he'll either kill you or try to make you part of it." Stiles told, grabbing her arm. "Why don't we just go to my place and Scott will meet us there?"

Then he got a phone call. He hung up and looked at her.

"That was a friend. She just found a dead body. I can take you home-" Stiles started.

"No, take me with you." She said and they left.

(Time Skip)

They pulled up to the pool next to the school. They both got out and Stiles yelled for Lydia.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked her.

"I'm okay, that over there not okay." A beautiful girl, Lydia, answered him.

Amalethea walked up beside Stiles.

"Who is this? I thought it was just you." Lydia said.

"I'm Amalethea; I'm in English with you." She said, extending her hand and letting her eyes flash red.

"Oh, okay. Lydia replied taking her hand and shaking it, she let go and looked much calmer. She stared at her. "Thank you?"

"I'm going to call my Dad." Stiles said.

"I already called 9-1-1." Lydia replied.

"You called the police before you called me?" Stiles asked.

"I'm supposed to call you first when I find a dead body?" Lydia asked.

"Yes!" Stiles yelled slightly. "I'll call Scott instead."

(Time Skip)

"You guys didn't have to follow me back home." Lydia said, turning on her light switch.

"I just wanted to make sure you got back okay." Stiles said.

"I had a police escort." Lydia said, sitting on her bed.

"I know the inner workings of that force, alright? They're not nearly as reliable as people think." Stiles said.

"Well, neither of you had to follow me into my room." Lydia said.

"Well… I don't have an answer for that." Stiles said.

"We can leave if you like." Amalethea told her.

"Are you both going to leave without asking me the question that I know you've been dying to ask me?" Lydia asked.

"I haven't been dying to ask anything. No questions here for Stiles." Stiles said.

Lydia sighed.

"I can see it on your face." She said.

"Maybe my face just has a naturally nugatory expression?" Stiles asked.

"Well, your nugatory expression is getting on my nerves." Lydia said. "The answer is that I have no clue how I ended up finding that body. I didn't even know where I was until I got out of the car."

"Yeah, but the last time that something like this happened-" Stiles started.

"I know. Derek's uncle." Lydia said.

"Peter." Stiles said.

Amalethea could sense how tense the room was becoming and decided that was enough.

"Stiles, let's leave Lydia because I am sure she is tired." Amalethea turned to Lydia and put a hand on her knee. "If you need anything, call Stiles and he can contact me for you."

"Thank you." Lydia said, her eyes widening.

Amalethea grabbed Stiles arm and pulled him along out of the house.

"I think we should go to the hospital and look at those bodies." Stiles told her.

"That's fine with me but how?" She asked.

"Scott's mom is a nurse in the ER. I'm sure we can look at them." Stiles told her.

She realized she was still hold on to his arm and let go, her face turning a shade of red.

"Are you okay? Your face is red." Stiles asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." She said opening the door to his Jeep.

(Time Skip)

Amalethea walked into the ER with Stiles as they approached an attractive woman who she assumed was Scott's mother.

"Hey." Scott's mother said, smiling. "Who is this?"

"Hello, I'm Amalethea." She smiled, extending a hand which Scott's mother took quickly.

"You're the Alpha from France, right? I'm Melissa." Scott's mother said.

"That'd be correct. Nice to meet you." Amalethea said.

"Alright. Let's go. Stiles, if you tell anyone I showed you this I swear to God that I will kill you painfully and slowly." Melissa said and she headed to a room.

She shut the doors and put on gloves. She pulled back the sheet on a corpse.

"See that mark around his neck? That's a ligature mark, which means he was strangled with something, like a cord or a rope." Melissa told them.

"Wait a second, what kind of werewolf strangles someone?" Stiles asked. "You know, that's not very werewolfie."

"My thoughts exactly." Melissa said. "And, then there's this."

She tilted the corpse's head slightly, revealing that his head had been bashed in. Stiles looked away, he was apparently squeamish.

"What is that? Is that brain matter?" Stiles asked.

"See the indentation? He was hit in the back of the head hard enough to kill him. In fact, anyone of these things could have killed him. I mean, someone seriously wanted this poor kid dead." Melissa told them.

"These couldn't have been Boyd then or Derek's sister. They wouldn't have done that, they'd just have ripped his throat out." Amalethea stated.

"Maybe this is just one murder, a random coincidence." Stiles said.

"I don't think it was just one." Melissa said.

"Why not?" Stiles asked.

"Because that girl over there, she's got the exact same injuries." Melissa said, nodding towards the body next to them.

Melissa covered the male corpse and walked next to the female one. Amalethea felt Stiles tense. Melissa uncovered the female and it was Heather.

"The M.E. said this one wasn't just strangled but whoever did it used a gyrate which is a stick that you put through the rope and you just kinda keep twisting." Melissa said.

Amalethea saw Stiles' eyes water and Melissa did too when she looked up at him.

"Stiles?" Melissa asked. "Oh my God, did you know her?"

Stiles nodded, Amalethea took his hand and laced her fingers with his.

"I'm so sorry." Melissa said as she started to cover the body back up. "I didn't think."

"I… I was at her party." Stiles started but couldn't continue talking.

Amalethea leaned over to Melissa and whispered that she would take care of him. Melissa left them standing there.

"Stiles, give me your keys." Amalethea told him. He dug them out of his pocket and handed them to her. She led him back to his Jeep.

"Get in the passenger's seat, I'll drive you home." Amalethea said.

"You won't be able to get back home if you take me home. I'm fine, it's okay." Stiles told her.

"Didn't Scott ever tell you not to lie to a werewolf? I'll just; I can just stay with you if that's okay." Amalethea told him.

Then her phone started to vibrate and she pulled it out, it was Scott.

"Stay right here, don't move." She told Stiles.

She walked away a bit and answered.

"Hey. Everything is over; we got Boyd and Derek's sister back." Scott told her.

"That's good. I'm at the hospital with Stiles; your mom showed us the bodies. One of them was Heather's; we'll wait here for you so hurry up." She replied and hung up.

She walked back over to Stiles.

"Hey, everything is over now. Scott is on his way here. Are you okay?" Amalethea asked him.

"I'll be fine but I'm starting to think about the murders. Heather, the guy Lydia found at the pool and the girl who is missing now, they're all virgins and they all have the same exact injuries." He told her.

"That's called a three-fold death, those types of injuries." Amalethea told him. "We should probably tell Scott."

(Time Skip)

After explaining to Scott about the deaths and the injuries, they stood in silence for a moment.

"So, if these aren't random killings then what are they?" Scott asked.

"Sacrifices." Stiles answered. "Human sacrifices."


	4. Chapter 4

Amalethea had been convinced to join the Cross Country team by Scott and they had morning practice, she met up with him and Stiles outside of the school before they began running. Isaac ran off and Scott went after him. Stiles walked out of the boy's locker room and looked at her, all five foot and three inches of her. Pale smooth skin, her legs showing a decent amount due to the gym shorts she was wearing, she had a black jacket that surprisingly wasn't her leather one and had her long red hair pulled up in a bun.

"What's up with them?" She asked.

"Isaac hates the Alpha twins and thinks they're the ones killing people." Stiles told her.

"Well, then I suppose I should catch up and make sure that they don't kill him." She smiled as she ran off.

Amalethea ran quite quickly and she caught up with them just as Scott hit one of the twins in the face to get them off of Isaac. They all let loose their claws and fangs and began to growl at one another. Amalethea walked down in between them all and looked both ways.

"Now, now boys, we wouldn't want to have to explain to anyone now would we?" She asked, letting her eyes flash red at the twins and then smiled. "I suggest you all act in a polite manner and go your separate ways.

Then she heard a scream. She ran towards it and couldn't stop soon enough and bumped in Stiles slightly. She looked at what he was, another dead body and with the same injuries as the other's which is exactly what Stiles was telling his father before Coach demanded they all go back to the school which they did.

(Time Skip)

Amalethea walked through the halls to the bathroom when she heard someone yelling and then noticed a vending machine pushed up against a closet door. She pulled the vending machine away from the door just as Scott ran up. He opened the door and pushed Isaac out and on to the ground. Amalethea saw him get into a slightly fetal position but his eyes were still glowing and his fangs still bared, she held up a hand to Scott and leaned down next to Isaac who growled at her. She put his hand around his jaw and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Isaac, calm down." She said to him, his eyes instantly went back to normal and his fangs. He backed up against the wall as a girl walked out of the closet holding her arm.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to do that." Isaac said.

"I'm okay." The girl said.

"I'm so sorry." Isaac sort of whimpered.

Amalethea walked over to the girl and Scott.

"Hello, I'm Amalethea." She smiled and extended her hand. The girl reached out to take it and Amalethea grabbed her wrists over her wounds. She smiled again and then removed them. She wounds were gone.

"T-thank you. I'm Allison." The girl told her.

"I guess now I know that they want to do more than just get you angry. They want to get someone hurt." Scott said.

"So, are we going to do something?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, we're going to get them angry. Really angry." Scott said.

(Time skip)

Amalethea looked around.

"How long is this going to take?" Isaac asked.

Allison finished and explained how to drive the motorcycle. He got on and went. She followed Allison inside and arrived just as everyone was coming out of their classes. Her English teacher (Jennifer) was just telling Aidan that having his bike in the hall would result in a suspension. She smiled and walked away. Her phone started to go off in her pocket and she looked at the caller ID and it was Stiles. She answered.

"Hey. You wanna go somewhere with me if you don't have class?" He asked.

"Sure. I'll be out in a second." She told him and walked out the door. She opened his passenger door and slid in.

(Time Skip)

They pulled up at Deaton's office. She decided to stay in the Jeep while he went inside to ask his questions. He came out about 15 minutes later and got in.

"Lydia just called me and said that a teacher was taken so we're going to meet her." Stiles said.

(Time Skip)

They walked into the music room and Stiles started going through a drawer in the teacher's desk.

"Each grouping of three would have its own purpose. Its own type of power. Virgins, healers, philosophers, warriors-." Deaton started.

"Wait, wait, wait, warrior, could that also be like a solider?" Stiles asked.

"Absolutely." Deaton replied.

Stiles held up a picture of the missing person, it was him and his wife and he was suited in a military outfit.

"The last murdered person was in ROTC with Boyd. I'm going to try to call him." Stiles said.

Lydia's eyes widened for a moment.

"What is it, Lydia?" Amalethea asked.

"Nothing. I just, I thought of someone else who has a military connection. Mr. Harris." Lydia said.

(Time Skip)

They all walked into Mr. Harris' classroom and walked over to his desk.

"This is just one of many possibilities; he could have just left for the day." Deaton said.

"Not without this." Stiles said as he pulled a bag off the ground then began to look at the papers left on the desk. "This test is graded 'R'."

"This one is a 'H'." Lydia said.

Deaton organized them.

"Stiles, you remember that I told you the Gaelic word Druid means wise oak?" Deaton asked.

"Yeah." Stiles said.

"If a Druid went down the wrong path a wise oak was sometimes said to become a dark oak. There's a Gaelic word for that too." Deaton said.

"Darach." Amalethea whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Amalethea sat in the seat in front of Scott and Stiles. She could tell Scott was still hurt from the night before. Stiles was quizzing him on words.

"Next word, Darach. Darach is that a noun? We have to talk about it sometime and we'll be stuck on this thing for like five hours so why not?" Stiles said. "Next word. Intransigent."

"Stubborn." Scott replied.

The bus went over a bump and Scott groaned slightly.

"You shouldn't have come, Scott." Amalethea said turned around to them.

"We had to, there's safety in numbers." Scott said.

"Yeah and there is also death in numbers. Okay? It's called a massacre. Blood bath. Carnage. Slaughter. Butchering." Stiles said. Scott groaned again. "Alright, Scott, I'm telling coach to pull over."

"No, I'm alright." Scott reassured him.

"Well, you don't look alright." Stiles responded. "Just let me see it."

"No, I'm okay." Scott repeated.

"Just let me see it, okay?" Stiles told him.

Scott lifted his shirt to reveal three large cuts that looked quite infected and like they were still bleeding. Stiles winced.

"Scott, we should pull over and I can fix that." Amalethea told him.

"No, I'm fine." Scott said. "It can wait till later."

Amalethea looked forward and saw Boyd grasping the seat in front of him with his claws bared.

"Scott, we might have a problem." She said.

He stood and began walking towards Boyd; he looked like he was going to pass out. He kneeled next to Boyd and then they spoke for a moment and then he came back and sat down. Amalethea laid down in her seat and put her legs into the aisle. She quickly fell asleep. Stiles put a hand on her leg and shook her slightly.

"Get up, we're getting off. Someone hurled. I need you to help me carry Scott." Stiles told her. She rose up and grabbed one of Scott's hands leading him towards to front of the bus. Allison and Lydia ran up to them and helped get him to the bathroom.

"This shouldn't be happening; I've seen him heal from worse." Allison said.

Amalethea leaned down on her knees next to him and ripped his shirt open, she placed a hand over the wound and then removed it after a few minutes and it didn't make a different. She stood up, confused. She walked over to Stiles and grabbed his wrist and cut it with one of her nails causing him to flinch, she pressed her thumb over the cut and it healed immediately.

"He's not letting himself heal. He blames himself for Derek dying and he is not letting himself heal. I can't do anything about it." Amalethea said almost in tears, she had never had anyone reject her healing before.

"We've got to do something." Stiles said.

"Well, what do we do?" Allison asked.

Lydia reached in her purse and pulled out some things.

"Stitch him up." Lydia said and handed it to Allison. She got down and started trying to thread the yarn in the needle.

Stiles and Lydia headed down to the bus to stall time; Amalethea stood outside the door making sure no one came in and waiting to be called to help him heal more. After about ten minutes, Scott and Allison came out of the rest room.

"How are you?" Amalethea asked.

"Much better, thanks. I may take you up on that healing this about now." Scott told her. She placed a hand over the wound and it healed down to minor scratches.

"I will try to help more later but we have to get back to the bus now." Amalethea said and Lydia came running up to them rambling about Isaac beating the crap out of one of the twins. "I've got it; just help him get to the bus."

Amalethea ran the rest of the way to the bus; she pushed everyone out of the way and walked up behind Isaac. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Isaac. Isaac, that's enough." She told him loudly and clearly. Isaac turned and looked at her then let go of the twin. She leaned down and raised the twin's face up towards her. She rubbed the blood off of his face slightly, while healing him. She turned to Isaac.

"Get on the bus, Isaac." She told him and he did.

"Uhm. Thanks, Conall." Coach told her.

"Not a problem, Coach, let's go." She smiled back and then walked over to Allison. "Let Scott sit by himself and lay down, Stiles can sit with me."

"Thank you, Amalethea." Scott said.

"It's not a problem." She smiled.

"I mean it, thank you. For everything." Scott said.

She started to walk towards the bus, her body feeling warm in comparison to how icy cold she usually felt. She sat down and watched her friends, one by one get on to the bus and lastly she watched Stiles sit down next to her.


	6. Chapter 6

_The bus pulled up to a crappy looking motel and everyone got out. _

_"Listen up! The meets been pushed till tomorrow, this is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting like a bunch of degenerates like yourselves You'll be pairing up, choose wisely." Coach said, holding out a bunch of keys. "And, I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants, got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!" _

"I'll just sleep in the floor in a room with you guys." Amalethea leaned and told Allison and Lydia.

(Time Skip)

Allison had just gotten out of the shower and Amalethea got in. She began washing her body and then suddenly it started to burn, she looked down and her body looked cut up and mangled. She stepped out of the shower and slid on a white semi-transparent dress. She dried her hair and brushed it, it went into its naturally slightly curly state. She walked out and saw her, her mother. She bared her teeth and claws and roared at her.

"Amalethea?" Allison asked. "You okay?"

Amalethea snapped out of it and looked at Allison.

"What? Sorry, I'm fine." She said, sitting in a chair. Allison left the room for a moment and then her mother reappeared.

'You know, sweetie, you really shouldn't lie to people that are your 'friends'". Her mother said.

"Shut up. You aren't real, I killed you." She whispered.

"Oh, yes, you did do that. My own daughter ripped my own throat out, sounds awful don't you think. I wonder if your friends are afraid of you. I wonder if they know how awful you are." Her mother responded.

"Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP!" Amalethea screamed, she ran out the door and down the stairs where she ran into Scott. Then, she blacked out.

(Time Skip)

She stood next to Scott, covered in gasoline which chilled her to the bone in her now see through dress. She heard people speaking. Scott had lit the flare.

"Scott? Amalethea?" Allison asked.

Allison, Stiles and Lydia all stared at them.

"There's no hope." Scott said.

"What do you mean Scott? There's always hope." Allison said.

"Not for me. Not for Derek." Scott said.

"Derek wasn't your fault; you know Derek wasn't your fault." Allison said.

"Every time I try to fight back, it just keeps getting worse, people keep getting hurt, and people keep getting killed." Scott said.

"I killed my own mother and now I'm an Alpha and I don't even have a pack. I don't have anything. I'm absolutely nothing and on top of that I'm a freak, who the hell can heal people the way I do? There is something wrong with me." Amalethea said, tears now running down her cheeks.

"Guys, listen to me, okay? This isn't you; this is someone inside your heads telling you to do this." Stiles said.

'But, it isn't. I'm telling me to do this." Amalethea said.

"What if it is just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else?" Scott asked. "It all started that night, the night that I got bitten. You remember before, it was just you and me. We were nothing. We weren't popular, we weren't good at lacrosse, we weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again. No one at all."

"Please, just listen to me." Stiles said approaching them. "You aren't no one, Scott, you're someone, you're my best friend and I need you. Amalethea, I remember what you said about your mother, you had to kill her and that wasn't your fault and so what if you didn't have a pack because you're here now with us and you have all of us. And, if you couldn't heal people then a lot of us would be a lot worse off than we are right now. So, if you guys are going to do this-"

Stiles was crying at this point and Amalethea was sobbing intensely as Stiles moved closer, grabbing Scott and Amalethea's hands.

"I think you're just going to have to take me with you." Stiles finished.

He removed the flare from Scott's hand and tossed it away. The flare rolled in the wind and Lydia saw it and jumped and pushed them all down watching the gasoline set ablaze and saw a face in the flames. Amalethea stayed on the ground where she clutched her shoulders. Stiles sat her up and put his hoodie around her shoulders. He pulled her to him and held her as she cried uncontrollably.

(Time Skip)

They had all decided to sleep on the bus and Amalethea was still crying when they got on so she had sat next to Stiles, she woke up curled up with her head in his lap when she was woken up by the bus doors opening. She say up and shoved her arms in Stiles' hoodie and zipped it up realizing that she was only wearing her semi-transparent night gown that was fairly short. She nudged Stiles and he handed her, her bag and she pulled out a pair of short and slid them on. She then took the still semi-wet dress off from underneath the hoodie.

"I may need to borrow this seeing as how I can't exactly put on a bra and a shirt without anyone seeing." She told Stiles.

"Oh, uhm, yeah. That's fine." Stiles said, his cheeks turning slightly pink. She grabbed a pair of socks and then her dark purple converse and slid them on before Coach managed to get on the bus.

One of the twins set next to Scott and told him that Derek was probably still alive and that he could either join the pack of that Kali would go after him and kill him.

Lydia stood up and slipped Coach's whistle off and held it against her hand and blew in to it. She opened it and purple substance was in her hand.

"Wolfsbane." Lydia said, with a whimper in her voice.

"So, every time the coach blew the whistle on the bus. Scott, Isaac, Amalethea, Boyd-" Stiles started.

"And, Ethan." Lydia interjected.

"We all inhaled it." Scott said.

"You were all poisoned by it." Allison said.

"So, that's how the Darach got in their heads." Stiles said. "That's how he did it.

Stiles took the whistle from Lydia, leaned over Amalethea and threw it out the window.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Stilinski!" Coach yelled.

The bus then started to move.


	7. Chapter 7

Amalethea sat at her desk with jean shorts and a black tank top on and instead of sporting her usual leather jacket, had on Stile's instead. She picked up her car keys and slid on some gladiator style sandals before leaving her house.

(Time Skip)

She sat behind Scott and Stiles in Mr. Harris' class that was now being taught by Ms. Blake because Harris was still missing. She saw Scott get a phone call and it was Deaton from what she could hear. Scott sat his phone down and looked up at Stiles and Amalethea.

"Deaton was taken. He's going to be the third sacrifice." Scott said.

Amalethea raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Conall?" Ms. Blake asked.

"Scott isn't feeling well; I think you should escort him to the office." Amalethea said.

"Scott, come with me." Ms. Blake sighed.

They left the room and she moved next to Stiles.

"So, my Jeep or yours?" She asked.

"Again, depends on if you let me drive." Stiles replied.

"Hm. Okay. But, if you hurt my vehicle. I might have to tussle with you." She smiled at him.

(Time Skip)

Stiles and Amalethea had arrived at the vet's office as Sheriff Stilinski was finishing talking to Scott. Scott looked at them and nodded towards the room that held the cages. They all walked back.

"We have to tell him." Scott said.

"Like tell him, tell him? Or, tell him something else that isn't what I think you want to tell him?" Stiles asked.

"You know what I mean." Scott said.

"You remember how your mom reacted? She wouldn't look you in the eye for like a week." Stiles said.

"And, she got over it." Scott said. "And it actually made us closer."

"I don't think it's a bad idea, actually." Amalethea said.

"I don't know guys. He already looks completely overwhelmed as it is." Stiles said.

"Dude. He's overwhelmed because he had no clue what's happening. He's got people dying in his town, the town he's supposed to protect. And, it's not his fault he doesn't know what's happening." Scott said. "He's gotta find out sooner or later."

"Okay but is now really the right time?" Stiles asked.

"What if not telling him now gets someone else killed?" Scott asked.

"What if telling him gets him killed? Huh? I mean, I know that Deaton's been like a father to you, I get that okay but this is my actual father. I can't-." He started. "I can't lose both my parents alright? Not both of them."

Amalethea took one of his hands and laced her fingers with his and took a small but deep breath and focused on him slightly more.

"You're right." Scott said.

Stiles sighed heavily.

"No, I'm not." Stiles said. "I'm not right. I'll tell him."

"I'll help you." Scott said.

"I will also." Amalethea said.

They walked out of the room and saw Ms. Morrell talking to Stiles' father. She finished talking to him and walked up to them.

"Listen closely, no sheriff, deputy or detective is going to be able to find him." Ms. Morrell said.

"You don't have to ask us for help." Scott said.

"Actually, I'm trying to help you." Ms. Morrell told them. "Because if you're going to find my brother then you're actually going to need to use the one person who might be able to seek out the supernatural."

"Lydia." Stiles said looking at them.

(Time Skip)

Cora had brought Lydia into the room and Stiles say an Ouija board down on the table.

"An Ouija board?" Lydia said, rolling her eyes.

"Also, called a Spirit board." Stiles said. "It's worth a shot."

"Shot in the dark." Lydia said.

"Would you just try it?" Stiles said, laying it out. "Please, okay, let's not forget who this is for. Scott's boss, the guy who saved our collective asses on more than one occasion."

"Should we all do this?" Cora asked.

"Yeah." Stiles said.

Everyone placed their hands on the piece in the middle.

"You guys ready?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." Lydia whispered.

"Yes." Cora said.

Amalethea nodded.

"Where is Doctor Deaton?" Stiles asked.

They all looked to Lydia.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Stiles asked.

"Oh, I don't know the answer. I thought we were asking some sort of Spirit." Lydia said.

"Well, do you know any spirits?" Cora asked.

"Is she for real?" Lydia asked.

Everyone sighed and let go of the board. Stiles pulled some keys out of his pocket and held them up.

"Okay, these are Deaton's keys for the clinic. Close your eyes and I'm going to put them in your hand and we're just gonna try to see if you can feel out for his location. It's called psychometry." Stiles said.

"I'm not a psychic." Lydia said.

"You're something, okay? Just, Lydia, put out your hand." Stiles said, throwing up a hand.

Lydia put out her hand and closed her eyes. Stiles dropped the keys in her hands and she jumped slightly.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"They're cold." Lydia replied.

"Lydia, concentrate, please. We're trying to save lives here, for the love of God." Stiles said, getting quieter as he went.

They stood there for a moment.

"What is it? What do you see?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing." Lydia replied.

Stiles handed her a pencil.

"Automatic writing?" Lydia asked.

Stiles nodded and she took the pencil. She started to draw something.

"What are you doing? What the hell is that?" Stiles asked.

"A tree." Lydia said.

"A tree? Lydia, you're supposed to be writing words. Like in sentences, something like a location, something that would tell us where he is." Stiles said.

"Well, maybe you should have said that." Lydia said.

"Isn't she supposed to be some kind on genius?" Cora asked her patience warring.

"Genius? Yes. Psychic? No." Lydia said. "Honestly. I don't know why you're even bothering with my anyways especially since it's obvious you should be talking to Danny."

"Wait. What? Why Danny?" Stiles asked.

"Because last night he was a target but there wasn't a sacrifice." Scott said standing in the door way, clutching his upper chest.

(Time Skip)

"But, isn't Danny still in the hospital?" Cora asked.

"Yeah, that's where we're going right now." Stiles said.

"I'll meet you there." Scott said

"Why?" Stiles asked.

Scott showed him his phone and walked off.

"So, just me and you?" Amalethea asked Stiles.

"I guess so." Stiles said.

(Time Skip)

Amalethea pulled up to the hospital and Stiles got out.

"I'll be right back." Stiles said, shutting the door.

Twenty minutes later Stiles walked out of the hospital, waving a stack of papers in the air. He came to the passenger's side door and opened it.

"So, find anything?" Amalethea asked him.

"Danny was doing a project in Mr. Harris' Physics class and I think it actually means something. I've got to call Scott." Stiles told her.

(Time Skip)

They all met at Deaton's office and laid out the papers on a table.

"So, what does this kids homework have to do with finding Deaton?" Cora asked.

"Cause it's not just homework. Okay? It's a project on geomagnetic fields. They flow through the Earth; they can even be affected by Lunar Phases. Alright? Now look at this. This is a note from Harris on Danny's proposal." Stiles explained.

"I strongly advise you choose another subject. The idea's here, while innovative and thoughtful, are border on pseudoscience not suitable for class." Lydia read off.

"He wasn't just a sacrifice, he knew something." Amalethea said.

"Allison's Dad wasn't the only one with a map. Danny had one too." Stiles said unfolding a map. "Danny marked all the telluric currents. Okay, now, the weird thing about Beacon Hills is that it's actually a beacon and you won't believe how much energy going through this Earth is around this town."

"Stiles, look, they match." Scott said. "There's three places right? Where they're kidnapped and then the place their body was found."

"That's right on a telluric current." Lydia pointed out.

"Maybe where he was sacrificed is somewhere in between." Scott said.

Stiles took the pin from Scoot and Amalethea looked closely at the map.

"He's in the bank." Amalethea said.

"What?" Scott asked.

"He's in the vault. The same vault that they kept us in." Cora said.

(Time Skip)

Scott had gone on his own to find Deaton, which Amalethea didn't agree with much but didn't protest. Amalethea had driven Stiles and Cora back to Derek's loft. They walked inside and the place was flooded with Derek and Boyd on the ground. They ran over to him through the water. Cora began to weep over Boyd's body and Stiles placed a hand on Derek's shoulder.

The room was silent, nothing was heard but Cora's weeping.


	8. Chapter 8

Amalethea had been called by Stiles to meet up at Derek's loft. She threw on a deep purple summer dress, her leather jacket and a pair of black pumps and met up with him there. He was waiting outside for her.

"Hey. Why did you need me?" Amalethea asked.

"I just wanted you here, didn't want to be alone with Peter and I don't know if Cora's here." He said.

"Okay, let's go up then." She replied and began to walk up the stairs.

They sat down and then Peter told them story of Derek and his first love, Paige and why his eyes were blue instead of golden before he became an Alpha.

Peter left the room and Cora sat down next to them.

"What?" Cora asked Stiles. "What's that look on your face?"

"What look?" Stiles asked.

"The kind of look that makes me want to punch you." Cora said.

"Oh my God, you are so Derek's sister. Forgot." Stiles said.

"What is with the look?" Cora asked.

"I just don't believe him. Alright, in Ms. Blake's class, we're reading Heart of Darkness and its first person, right? Narrated by Marlone, the thing is that he's an unreliable narrator. You know the details have been changed just because of his perspective." Stiles said.

"Well, then we heard the story from Peter's perspective." Cora said.

"Yeah, right, I don't think that we got the whole story." Stiles said.

"So, are you just going to ask Derek about it? Because I imagine that going very poorly." Amalethea told him.

"If I have to then yeah." Stiles said.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles had woken up Amalethea with a call telling her that his father's female partner had been killed. She said she'd see him at school and put on a sea-foam green sleeveless pleated chiffon dress and a pair of golden gladiator sandals before walking out the door.

She arrived at school and walked to her first class. Stiles was sitting alone, surprisingly, so Amalethea decided to sit next to him. She walked over and sat in a desk next to his and turned to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Amalethea asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Stiles said.

"What did I tell you about lying to a werewolf?" She smiled at him.

He smiled back and looked at her.

"I just, I've known her for such a long time and she helped me with my homework so many times at the station." He said

Amalethea placed a hand on his arm.

"We'll figure this out. I promise." She told him.

(Time skip)

Amalethea had gone with Scott and Stiles to talk to Ethan.

"Why are you even talking to me? I killed your friend, how do you know I'm not going to kill another one?" Ethan asked.

"Is he looking at me?" Stiles started, Amalethea flashed her red eyes at Ethan. "Are you threatening me? You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna break off an extra-large branch of mountain ash and wrap it in Wolfsbane and roll it in mistletoe and shove it up your freakin'-."

"Whoa, Stiles, okay. We get it." Scott said. Amalethea took Stiles' hand and pulled him back slightly. "We're talking to you because I know that you didn't want to kill Boyd and I think that if something like that happened now, you wouldn't do it again."

"You don't know what we owe them. Especially Deucalion. We weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him. We weren't Alphas." Ethan said.

"What were you?" Scott asked.

"Omegas." Ethan said. "In actual wolf packs, the omegas are the scapegoat, the last to eat, the one who has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack."

"So, you and your brother were like the bitches of the pack?" Stiles asked.

"Something like that." Ethan replied.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"They were killers, I mean people talk about us as monsters but they were the ones who gave us the reputation. And, our alpha was the worst of them."

"Why didn't you guys just fight back? Form voltron wolf and kick everyone's asses?" Stiles asked.

"We couldn't. We didn't know how to control it back then." Ethan said.

"And, Deucalion taught you." Scott stated.

"And, then we fought. We took down the whole pack. One by one and by the time we got down to our Alpha, he was begging for his life. And, we tore him apart. Literally." Ethan said causing Amalethea to flinch. Stiles looked back at her.

"What about your emissary?" Scott asked. Ethan shook his head. "They're all dead? Kali and Eniss' too?"

"All of the except for Deucalion's." Ethan replied.

"You mean Morrell?" Stiles asked.

Ethan gasped and made an odd noise out of pain while looking at his chest.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Amalethea asked him.

"Not me, my brother." Ethan said.

(Time Skip)

Scott and Ethan grabbed Aidan's arms and Amalethea got to the ground with Cora who had just been knocked over the head. She blocked out all sound and put a hand over Cora's head. Cora pushed her away and sat up. She began washing the blood off her head.

"Are you okay?" Amalethea asked her.

"She doesn't look okay." Lydia said.

"I'll heal." Cora said.

Amalethea left the locker room and sat outside of the door. That was the second time that someone had rejected her healing them and each time that it happened, her chest felt very heavy.

(Time Skip)

Amalethea decided she wanted to go to the recital a bit after it had started. She put on a red and black flannel shirt and a pair of jeans, a pair of black converse then left the house. She arrived and started searching for Scott and Stiles. She pulled up to the school and then heard a blood curdling scream and didn't stop in time and slammed into the side of the school. She slammed her head against her steering wheel but now wasn't the time to stop and be hurt. She followed the scream but suddenly became dazed and leaned against a wall. She heard a growl come from down the hall and she saw the open door but her hitting the school had apparently done more damage on her than she suspected. She saw Stiles run up to the door and then heard it slam as he bashed his fists on it. She grabbed her head with one hand and made her way over to him.

"Amalethea?" Stiles asked.

"Move, Stiles." She said.

"But, what happened? What's wrong with your head? Is that blood?" He asked frantically.

"I said move." She yelled and growled at him, her fangs and claws coming out and her eyes turning red. She pulled back her fist and in one fluid motion punched the glass out of the window; she reached down and tried to unlock it only to have a small knife be thrown into her arm. She howled in pain.

She pulled her arm out and leaned against the door then began bashing against it repeatedly until finally the desk that held it was pushed far enough away from Stiles to fit through. She slid to the ground and then everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Amalethea was woken up by Melissa. She sat up but was restrained to the bed.

"Ms. McCall? What's going on?" She asked.

"You wrecked your vehicle into the side of the school then while injured tried to bash a door open to get to Scott, Lydia and Sheriff Stilinski." Melissa told her.

"Where are they? Are they okay? Can you release me? What's happening?" She asked, frantically.

"I need you to calm down. Scott is with Stiles and Derek, The Darach well, it took Stiles' father." Melissa told her, unbuckling the straps that held her down. "We're evacuating the hospital, the weather is too intense."

Amalethea stood up and looked at her body. Her hospital gown was torn and so was her skin, she took a deep breath and healed herself but this time, this time was different because it hurt. Healing herself was much more painful than it had ever been. Melissa handed her a pair of navy blue scrubs which she pulled on though the top was a bit uncomfortable because her breasts were too large for it. She followed Melissa and then caught a familiar scent. They were here. Melissa saw Scott then and ran up to him. Amalethea followed behind, slowly and panting slightly.

"Scott, what are you doing here? We're evacuating the hospital." Melissa asked.

"We're here for Cora and Amalethea." He started and then his eyes went to her, as did everyone else's eyes.

"All of you?" Melissa asked her son. "Why does Stiles have my bat?"

"Mom, just trust me on this. You need to get out of here, right now." Scott told her. "And, take Amalethea with you."

"There is no way in hell that I'm leaving, Scott. Not when I can help you." Amalethea said.

"Not in your condition, you look terrible." Scott said.

"Scott, I can help, I can help Cora. I just might need some help walking." She said and she fell into a chair next to them.

Stiles walked over to her and put an arm around her waist and hoisted her up, she put and arm over his shoulders. He looked at her.

"Amalethea, what's going on?" Stiles whispered to her and Scott and his mother spoke about an ambulance.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure but we should probably get moving." She told him.

They began towards Cora's room and got into an elevator. They got off and walked to Cora's room and she wasn't there. They heard growling and then Peter slid through some doors on the ground.

"We've got a problem." He said, looking up at them. "Big problem."

They all looked down the hall and there were the twins in Alpha form. Derek began to fight them and Scott joined in. Stiles pulled Amalethea closer to him and then with Peter to Derek who had been knocked on the ground. Scott tried to plead with the twins but it was semi-useless. Amalethea heard the elevator and looked at it. The doors were closing and the Darach was inside. Peter picked up Cora and they all began to run. They stopped for a moment and Scott hit the twins in the face with a ceiling light. They continued on and then the power shut off and the backup generators kicked on. They walked into a room and Peter cleared off a table then laid Cora on it. Scott told Stiles that the Darach had gotten away and he began to become frantic. Amalethea concentrated on him, on calming him down. She felt his body relax slightly and then felt hers tense up in pain. She pushed off from him and fell into the table that Cora was laid on, she pulled herself up and put her hands on Cora and tried to concentrate and she saw Cora begin to sweat less but she couldn't continue because her body was just in so much pain. She fell to the ground and Stiles picked her up once more. The last thing she remembered was looking at his worried face.

(Time Skip)

Amalethea woke up and she felt much better until she looked in front of her and saw Stiles attempting to give Cora CPR because she wasn't breathing. She stood slightly and pushed him back. She put her hands on her Cora's chest and pushed slightly. She tilted her head back and breathed into her. Cora coughed a little and then was breathing normally again. Amalethea placed a hand on Cora's head and saw Cora relax a little and this time, it didn't hurt. Everything was okay for the time being.

"What is our situation, Stiles?" She asked.

He just stared at her.

"Stiles, hey, what's going on?" She asked.

He pulled her to him and hugged her.

"I thought you were going to die." He whispered.

"Thought about it but now everything is alright so please explain what is going on to me." She said, pulling him closer to her.

"Scott and Peter are distracting the twins. I'm not sure where Derek and Ms. Blake are. This was supposed to be the ambulance we were waiting for but Kali has the keys." Stiles told her. "But, don't worry because Scott will get us out of this."

He laughed a little.

"I can't believe I just said that. I'm usually the one with the plan or at least Plan B. Maybe Cora was right, maybe we do just find the bodies… I don't want to find my father's body." Stiles said, rubbing his face slightly and sighing, Amalethea could tell that he was close to tears. She pulled away from him and took his face in her hands.

"Stiles, we'll find your father. I promise that we will find him." She whispered, looking him in the eyes.

Just then she heard a noise. She put a hand over Stiles mouth and leaned slightly over to look out the window. It was the twins; she pulled him up against her and leaned against the side of the ambulance, never moving her hand. They finally passed far enough to where she knew they wouldn't hear them. She looked at Stiles in his eyes, full of confusion and sadness. She concentrated and saw his eyes brighten just ever so slightly.

"Stiles, you have to be quiet, okay? The twins just passed by so I have a feeling that we'll be here a while longer. I will protect you and Cora, so if I leave this ambulance then you have to stay right here, do you understand me?" Amalethea asked him.

"Yes." He said, pulled away from her then taking her hands in his.

Amalethea heard something and this time it was close enough that Stiles heard it too. She looked out the window and it was Scott and he was helping Peter stand.

"Stiles, open the door." Scott said.

Amalethea pulled Peter into the ambulance with them.

"Where are Derek and Jennifer?" Stiles asked Scott.

"I have to go back in for them and my mom." Scott explained.

"Okay, two problems. Kali's got the keys to this thing and we just saw the twins like thirty seconds ago." Stiles told him.

"Scott, go. I can protect them from any Alpha that comes across us." Amalethea told him.

Scott nodded and headed off.

(Time Skip)

They had been sitting in the ambulance for almost twenty minutes and then Amalethea felt her phone go off; glad she had grabbed it before leaving her hospital room. It was Allison; she, Isaac and her father had come to the hospital and Isaac was going to get them out of the ambulance. Isaac pulled up next to the ambulance. Amalethea and Peter got Cora out and put her in the backseat. Stiles looked at a signature sheet on the door of the ambulance and ran off after Scott.

"Get out of here, Isaac. Get out of here now and don't you dare turn around. I will protect Scott and Derek and Stiles and Melissa. Get Cora out of here." Amalethea yelled at him. She ran off behind Stiles, she felt better but was still slightly weak. She pushed herself and caught up with Stiles, they were right behind Scott so Amalethea pushed herself a little more. She ran after Scott and came to a halt when she saw Deucalion.

"Guardians, Scott. If you were with me, I could have told you what it meant." Deucalion said.

"Guardian… Parent." Amalethea whispered as Stiles ran next to her.

"That's right, little Amalethea." Deucalion smiled. "You know, you're welcome to join my pack to, you are an Alpha and your entire pack is dead though you only had to kill one of them, right?"

Stiles took her hand, put her eyes glowed red and her fangs came out.

"Let me help you, Scott. Let's help each other." Deucalion told him.

Scott began to walk towards Deucalion.

"Scott, stop." Amalethea pleaded.

"Scott, don't do this, don't go with him." Stiles said.

"I don't know what else to do." Scott said.

"No, Scott, there's gotta be something else, okay? We always have a Plan B." Stiles said.

"Scott, don't do this. We will figure this out." Amalethea said.

"Not this time." Scott said, turning towards them with tears in his eyes.

"Scott." Stiles said much more loudly.

"I'm gonna find your Dad. I promise." Scott said as he walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles ran back down the stairs, Amalethea assumed to wake up Derek. She stood there for a moment, had she really just been offered to join the Alpha group? She ran down the stairs as Stiles started to help lift Derek off the group.

"What about Cora?" Derek asked.

"Isaac has her, she's safe. I sent them off before following Scott and Stiles. They're probably in one of the hospital parking lots, actually." Amalethea assured him.

Derek ran off and Stiles decided to stay behind and hold off the police. Amalethea decided to stay with him. They sat next to one another and waited for the FBI to come inside. Stiles looked up and made a pretty awful looking face. A man approached them; his scent was slightly similar to Scott's.

"A Stilinski at the center of this whole mess, what a shocker." The man said. "Could you answer some questions without your usual level of sarcasm?"

"If you can ask the questions without the usual level of stupid." Stiles said. Amalethea took his hand.

"Where is your Dad and why has no one been able to contact him?" The man asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him in hours." Stiles replied.

"Is he drinking again?" The man asked.

"What do you mean again? He never had to stop." Stiles sighed.

"But, he did have to slow down. Is he drinking like he used to?" The man asked.

"Alright, how about this? Next time I see him, I'll give him a field sobriety test. Okay? We'll do the alphabet, start with F and with U." Stiles said, clearly annoyed.

"How about you just tell me what the hell happened here?" The man smiled.

"I don't know what happened here. We were stuck in the elevator the whole time." Stiles told him.

"You're not the one who put the name on the doors, are you?" The man asked.

"What name?" Stiles asked.

"Argent. And, maybe your girlfriend could teach you some manners." The man asked, walking away.

Amalethea stood up and pulled on Stiles sleeve for him to follow her out. They went out and Amalethea went to the farthest away vehicle she could, which was a yellow 2013 Suzuki Hayabusa. She leaned down and looked around, she pulled a few cords and the engine started running. She handed Stiles the helmet that was sitting on one of the handlebars. They got on and she took off towards her house. She pulled up about a block away and then walked with Stiles to her house. She pushed open her bedroom window, which she always left unlocked in case she didn't have her keys and she climbed in. She unlocked the front door for Stiles and he came inside and sat down on her couch.

"This is a pretty big house for one person to be all alone in." He told her.

"It's a family home; it's mine now that everyone else in my family is dead. I'd rather live here than attempt to buy my own place." She told him. "I'll change and then we'll go to Allison's. I have some guy's clothes that might fit you, if you want to change into some of them."

"Sure, thanks." Stiles said, following her.

They walked into her room and he sat on the bed. She handed him a pair of dark jeans and a white shirt. She told him to just change in the hallway and he stepped out. She took off the scrubs and slid on a pair of black lace panties. She was looking for the matching bra when she heard the door open. Stiles held the shirt in his hand and was looking at it rather than in to the room.

"Hey, this shirt doesn't fi-." He started then looked at her, almost completely nude. His face turned red and he shut the door as he said sorry.

She snapped a bra on and slid on a pair of dark shorts, a black shirt and her leather jacket. She slid on her gladiator sandals and then opened the door and took the shirt from Stiles, handing him a larger one that was dark blue.

"I'm sorry about you know." Stiles told her.

"Don't be sorry, if I was worried about it then I'd lock the door. Hurry so we can get going." Amalethea told him.

(Time Skip)

They arrived at the Argent's home; they had taken the motorcycle that Amalethea had taken. Stiles explained to them about the name written on the door and they had a conversation about it and Allison's father asked Stiles and Amalethea to help him. They began to search for the place that the parents could be.

(Time Skip)

Stiles and Amalethea pulled up to Lydia's house and her mother took them to her room. Amalethea explained the situation to her.

"I don't believe it." Lydia said. "Scott can't really be with them, he can't be."

"You didn't see the look on his face." Stiles sighed.

"Then, what can I do?" Lydia asked. "I mean, I get that I'm like some kind of a human guider counter for death but I don't know how to turn it on and off yet. All I know is that she tried to kill me because of-"

"Because of what?" Stiles asked. "Hey, Lydia, what?"

"When she called me a banshee." Lydia replied. "She was surprised by it. What if that's not why she tried to kill me?"

"Then, why did she?" Amalethea asked.

"That's what we need to find out." Lydia replied.

(Time Skip)

They had stopped by Stiles' house so that he could change into his own clothes and then went to school. They met up with Lydia who told them that Aidan wasn't texting her back. Then Stiles' phone started to vibrate. He began to tremble a little.

"It's from Isaac. Jenifer she has Allison's father, she's got all three now." Stiles said, shaking even more.

"There is still time, we still have time, right?" Lydia asked.

Amalethea saw Stiles and knew what was happening, she knew that trembling and breathing pattern.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Lydia asked.

Stiles held up a hand and began to walk a little.

"Stiles, what is it? What's wrong?" Lydia asked.

"He's having a panic attack." Amalethea told her. She put Stile's arm over her shoulders and started towards the locker rooms. Lydia following them. "Lydia, I need you to go get me some water, pain reliever and towels Okay? Please, hurry."

Lydia ran off and Amalethea pushed open the doors to the locker room and sat Stile's up against a locker. Stiles' heartbeat had heightened intensely since she started towards the room, his breathing on and off. She took his face in her hands, and looked him in the eyes.

"Stiles, hey, Stiles, calm down. Okay? We'll figure this out." Amalethea told him.

His heartbeat slowed but barely. His breathing was too intense and she didn't know what to do.

"Shhh, hey, everything is going to be okay. Just look at me, everything is going to be fine." Amalethea smiled at him.

She pulled him to her and kissed him. She kissed him with every ounce of her feelings and love for him; she took it all and poured into that one kiss. They kissed and then they just kept kissing, she pulled him even closer to her, keeping a hand on his face and then putting one around him and in his hair. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her to him and one on her shoulder to pull her even closer. Then, Lydia walked in.

"Well, I see that you fixed your problem." Lydia said.

Amalethea stood up, her face almost the same shade as her hair.

"Well, uhm, you see." Amalethea started.

"Save it, I knew a long time ago. Maybe you guys should be the one going to the guidance counselor instead." Lydia said, smiling and then that smile faded.

"Morrell." Stiles said.

They all ran to the Guidance Office, Lydia trying to reason with the girl that had an appointment. Stiles trying to open her files. Amalethea walked over and ripped the drawer out of the desk. Stiles handed Lydia her file, it was the tree. That same tree that she kept drawing and drawing. Amalethea took it and turned it upside down.

"Stiles. I think I might have found something." Amalethea told him. He looked at the tree, then took one of Lydia's notebooks and looked through it.

"This is the same tree; they're all the same tree." Stiles said.

"What is this?" Lydia asked, freaked out.

"I know where they are." Stiles said.

"It's the Nemeton. That has to be where she's keeping them." Stiles told them as they were walking out of the guidance office.

"Stilinski!" Scott's father yelled for him.

"Crap. Okay, Lydia go get Derek, Peter and he have been there before. Tell them it's the root cellar." Stiles said.

Lydia ran off as the FBI agent approached them, Stiles took Amalethea's hand.

"Did you know that your Dad's car is in the school parking lot and has been since last night?" Agent McCall asked.

"No, what does that mean?" Stiles asked.

"It means he's officially missing." Agent McCall said. "I need to talk to him alone so if you could just wait outside this classroom, miss."

Stiles followed him into a classroom and Amalethea stood outside of it and waited for probably close to twenty minutes and then Deaton showed up.

"Where is Stiles?" Deaton asked Amalethea.

"He's inside, answering Scott's Dad's questions." Amalethea told him.

Deaton went inside the room and then they both came out.

(Time Skip)

Everyone met at Deaton's office. Amalethea stayed between that room and the entrance. Deaton and Stiles left to get Scott so she waited.

(Time Skip)

Deaton asked to Amalethea to help hold down Stiles while Lydia held down Allison and Isaac and he held down Scott. Deaton explained to them what would happen and then they proceeded with the plan. Stiles began to sit down and Amalethea could tell he was uncomfortable. Amalethea put her hands on his shoulders and kissed his head then shoved him under.


	12. Chapter 12

**A big thank you to everyone who has read this story, I will continue it when the next season premieres. **

* * *

Stiles, Allison and Scott all sat up out of the water. Amalethea was the first to them since she hadn't moved at all since they'd gone under.

"I saw it, I know where it is!" Scott announced.

"We passed it, actually there was this huge stump, this huge tree, well it's not huge anymore it was cut down. But, it's still big though, very big." Stiles said, getting out of the water. Amalethea handed him a towel.

"It was the night that we were looking for the body." Scott said.

"The same night that you were bit by Peter." Stiles said.

"I was there too, with my mother, we almost hit someone." Allison said.

"That was me." Scott said. "You almost hit me."

They all looked at the rest of them.

"What?" Allison asked.

"You guys were out a long time." Isaac answered.

"How longs a long time?" Stiles asked.

"Like, 16 hours." Amalethea told them.

"We were in the water for 16 hours?" Scott asked.

"And, the full moon rises in less than four." Deaton said.

(Time Skip)

"No, dude. You're not going back with him." Stiles said, still drying off. Amalethea held his dry clothes "in her arms.

"I made a deal with Deucalion." Scott said.

"Does anyone else think that sounds like 'deal with the devil'?" Stiles asked.

"What does it matter anyways?" Isaac asked.

"Cause I still don't think we can beat Jenifer without their help." Scott said.

"He trusts you more than anyone, tell him he's wrong." Allison said to Deaton.

"I'm not so sure he is." Deaton said. "Even with Derek and Amalethea, I don't think you could beat her. Under circumstances, you align yourself with people you would normally consider enemies."

"So, we're going to trust him? The guy that calls himself Death Destroyer of Worlds. We're gonna trust that guy?" Isaac asked.

"I wouldn't trust him, no. But, you could use it to your advantage. Deucalion may be the enemy but he could also be the bait." Deaton said. Everyone looked at each other.

Then the bell from the door went off. Deaton walked out to see who it was. It was Ethan.

"I'm looking for Lydia." He said.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I need your help." Ethan said.

"With what?" Amalethea asked.

"Stopping my brother and Kali from killing Derek." Ethan replied.

(Time Skip)

Lydia and Ethan left to go to Derek. Scott, Allison and Isaac went to her house to find something of her fathers. Stiles and Amalethea were about to leave for Stiles' house. They got there and he ran inside for a moment.

(Time Skip)

Stiles and Amalethea were going down the road and then there was a storm that started to worsen the farther they went. A branch hit the windshield and then Stiles ran into something, leaving both him and Amalethea unconscious. That is until Amalethea awoke to the sound of Lydia's scream. She jerked up and looked over at Stiles who had bashed his head. She put a hand to his head and healed him. His eyes fluttered and he woke up.

"Amalethea? What happened?" Stiles asked.

"You wrecked, come on, we've got to get going." She said, jumping out of the Jeep.

(Time Skip)

Stiles and Amalethea arrived and saw that it was starting to cave in, just as the lunar eclipse was happening. Stiles slid in with a metal bat to prevent it from crushing them.

"Stiles! Hey, can you hear me?!" Amalethea yelled.

"Yeah, I can hear you!" Stiles yelled back.

"When the eclipse ends, I'll get my power back, I'll be able to help you all get out! I need you to send Isaac first so he can help me!" Amalethea yelled, she paced and waited for the eclipse to end.

She sat and as the minutes passed, became more and more frantic. The eclipse finally ended and she began to pull pieces of wood out of the way until she had a big enough opening to pull everyone through.

"Are you guys ready?" She asked.

"Yes!" Stiles yelled.

She pulled them each up, Isaac first and then Isaac helping pull someone out while she pulled the other person completely out.

Stiles hugged his father and everyone looked so happy and that, it made Amalethea happy. They all started to head out of the woods. Stiles hung back for a second. He looked at Amalethea and took her face in his hands.

"Thank you, thank you for everything." Stiles said, looking in her eyes and then at her lips.

He leaned down to her and kissed her. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you." He whispered.


End file.
